Quota de Malheur
by MiniCouettes
Summary: OS. Si on part du principe qu'un quota de malheur existe, ça signifie qu'une fois qu'on l'a rempli, il ne nous reste plus que le bonheur à vivre non? Slash House/Wilson.


_**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…. A part peut-être le vieux au moignon… *déprime***

_**Pairing : **_**House/Wilson**

_**Blablatage :**_** Alors, tout d'abord cette fanfic me plaît beaucoup, donc le premier qui critique, j'lui casse les dents ! Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi. Ensuite, l'idée m'est venue comme ça, en plein cours, et c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait un OS, je n'avais rien de précis, juste une idée globale, et donc parce que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de la faire durer, ni même d'en écrire une suite. Donc sur ce, bonne lecture pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont perdu du temps à lire ce paragraphe totalement superflu et inutile. **

**Si vous voulez mettre une petite musique de fond, j'ai écris sur ****Doesn 't Mean Anything**** d'Alicia Keys.**

**Quota de Malheur :**

_« - Tu crois que chaque personne sur terre à un quota de malheur ? _

_- Parce que je crois que moi j'ai atteins mon maximum. Alors, si j'ai atteins mon quota de malheur, ça veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus que le bonheur à vivre, non ? »_

Wilson se parlait à lui-même. Il était face au miroir de la salle de bain, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais il les essuyait avec le revers de sa manche avant qu'elles n'atteignent ses lèvres. Il détestait le goût salé des larmes. Ce goût qui lui rappelait à quel point il était pathétique, celui qui signifiait qu'il avait _encore_ raté quelque chose dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échecs, tous ces divorces à cause de tous ces mensonges, tous ces patients qu'il ne parvenait pas à soigner, la mort prématurée d'Amber et cette amitié qui le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer, mais qui refaisaient surface le soir lorsqu'il se couchait, toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser, mais qui le hantaient dès qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler.

On commet tous des erreurs, mais certains plus que d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer, il en souffrirait trop.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris la décision de partir.

C'était un soir de décembre, et il ne voulait pas rester tout seul et continuer à se morfondre. Il avait donc décider de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à noyer son chagrin dans un alcool fort, de préférence. Il avait donc attrapé sa veste et mit son écharpe autour du cou et il sortit. Il ne prit pas sa voiture sachant dans quel état il allait revenir. Il marcha donc un peu pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus. La nuit tombée trop tôt et le froid l'avaient enfermé dans son idée, il allait déménager, couper les ponts avec tout le monde, y compris House, et se trouver un nouveau boulot, mais dans un autre Etat. Il aimait bien la Californie, il y faisait chaud, et les filles y étaient plutôt jolies.

Le bus arriva dix minutes après que Wilson soit arrivé à l'arrêt, et il mit environ une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver au bar le plus proche. Quand il descendit, il aperçut le bar un peu plus loin. Une lumière rouge clignotait au dessus de la porte. « Come'n'See », c'était le nom du bar, qui s'avérait être un peu miteux en s'approchant et en regardant d'un peu plus près. Après tout, il était venu pour se prendre une bonne cuite, pas pour faire l'état des lieux.

Il entra donc, et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes à l'intérieur. Il y avait un vieux monsieur à droite, assis à une table, il portait une chemise colorée, avait un moignon à la place de la main gauche et un œil de verre. En voyant l'état pitoyable de cet homme, Wilson compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des soucis en ce moment. Ce vieil homme n'en n'était pas à son premier verre à en juger sa façon de se tenir, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et souriait bêtement. Dans le fond du bar, il y avait un jeune couple qui devait sûrement fêter quelque chose vu la façon dont ils s'embrassaient. Et bien sûr, le barman, qui n'arrêtait pas de les mater, tout en essuyant les verres qu'il venait de rincer.

Wilson s'installa donc au comptoir, et dût attendre que le barman, plutôt occupé, le voit pour commander.

L'oncologue commanda donc un whisky pour commencer. Le barman eut à peine le temps de poser le verre sur le comptoir que Wilson l'attrapa et le bu d'un coup sec. L'employé fut surpris de la descente du médecin. Wilson reposa le verre et le fit glisser pour le rendre au barman et en recommanda un autre.

Et la soirée débuta de cette façon, les verres s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, la descente se faisait de moins en moins rapide, et l'esprit de Wilson avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence. Il fit alors une pause au bout de quatre verres. Il tenait son verre de ses deux mains, observant son reflet danser dans le liquide de teinte marron, essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts, quand il sentit le vibreur son téléphone, accompagné d'une mélodie préenregistrée. Il le laissa sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Mais son portable sonna une fois de plus, et une troisième fois vu que Wilson n'était pas décidé à décrocher. C'est le barman qui « conseilla » à l'oncologue de décrocher, car cela pouvait être important. L'oncologue tenta de lui répondre, mais se ravisa quand il sentit qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, et Wilson décrocha cette fois-ci, dans un mouvement d'une lenteur qui suscita les moqueries du barman.

_« - Alôôôôô…. ?_

_- Wilson ? Me dis pas que tu t'es encore bourré la gueule ?_

_- House ? Je … euh … je … non…_

_- Mouais c'est ça, bon t'es où ? J'arrive, je passe te chercher._

_- Euh… c'est… pas la peine… je crois… que… je peux… me débrouiller… euh… tout seul…_

_- Ha oui, c'est sûrement le cas à t'entendre. Bon t'es où ?_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille… »_

Sur ces mots, l'oncologue raccrocha. Il ne voulait pas voir House, sinon il n'aurait pas le courage de lui dire qu'il part, qu'il l'abandonne.

House, lui, était particulièrement énervé. Il réfléchit à l'endroit où ce jeune Jimmy avait pu aller. Au bar le plus proche sans doute. Il prit sa moto et fonça au Come'n'See. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir, et tandis qu'il roulait à toute vitesse, les gouttes venaient s'écraser sur la visière de son casque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, House débarqua dans le bar, cherchant des yeux l'alcoolique qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Il remarqua le vieil homme au moignon et se retenu de faire une remarque sarcastique en voyant qu'il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Ensuite, son regard se dirigea vers le barman, qui regardait Wilson avec un air de pitié, ce qui l'énerva quelque peu.

House s'approcha de son ami, attrapa son manteau et lui tendit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Wilson prit le manteau l'enfila et mit son écharpe par-dessus. Les hommes s'apprêtaient à partir quand le barman les interpella :

_« - Hey ! Mais il n'a pas payé ! »_

House sortit un billet de 50 dollars de sa poche et les jeta sur le comptoir. Sur ce, ils sortirent, et Wilson ronchonna lorsqu'il sentit les gouttes sur son visage.

_« - J'veux pas rentrer_

_- Et moi j'veux pas jouer ton père à te dire c'que t'as à faire Wilson._

_- Et ba va t'en ! Moi… je t'ai rien demandé…_

_- Ouh, le petit Jimmy a décidé de jouer les emmerdeurs… Tu prends ce casque et tu montes avec moi.»_

House monta sur sa moto et tendit un deuxième casque à Wilson.

_« - Non_

_- Wilson… commence pas…_

_- J'ai dis… non… »_

House descendit de sa moto et se retenait de s'énerver. Il commençait à s'impatienter.

_« - Quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?_

_- Je… je… je me casse. J'en ai marre de… de cette vie. »_

House resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami dire des choses pareilles. Même après la mort d'Amber il n'avait pas parlé comme ça. Il s'était contenté de rester poli. Mais là, les choses avaient changées. House était vexé, Wilson voulait partir, et il savait que c'était en partie sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui remonter le moral ces derniers temps.

_« - Et pourquoi ?_

_- J'en… ai… marre… J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie… Mariage… divorce… mariage… divorce … et puis y'a eu… Amber… Et par-dessus tout … y'a… toi…_

- _Quoi moi ? Faut toujours que tu me mêle à tes histoires._

_- Va te faire foutre House._

_- Quoi ? L'alcool t'as fait pousser des couilles ? »_

C'était peut-être sous le coup de l'énervement, ou dû au fort taux d'alcoolémie qu'il avait dans le sang, mais Wilson colla son poing dans la figure à House, qui, surprit par ce geste, tomba en arrière. Pas très conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'oncologue regarda House, assis par terre, une main posée sur son nez pour vérifier qu'il ne saigne pas, et puis, décida qu'il était temps de partir et de laisser son ami réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. House se releva tant bien que mal et vit que Wilson était en train de prendre le large.

_« - Putain Wilson reviens ici ! J'vais pas te courir après ! »_

Wilson s'arrêta net. Il pleuvait de plus en plus, ses cheveux étaient désormais tout mouillés, et des gouttes coulaient le long de son visage. Il était de dos, à côté d'un réverbère, les mains dans les poches, et regardait son ombre par terre. Il se demandait une fois de plus ce qui le retenait ici. Rien, vraiment rien.

House fût surpris que Wilson lui ait obéit. D'habitude il faisait tout le contraire.

_«- Putain... Tu vois… c'est exac-… exa-cte-ment ce que je dis. J'en ai marre putain !... Tu te conduis vraiment comme un… comme un con House ! J'peux plus te supporter ! Tu m'énerve ! J'en ai marre ! T'es qu'un con ! Un con doublé d'un… d'un – »_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car House l'embrassa. Il l'avait attrapé par la nuque, et collé contre le mur le plus proche. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il voulait juste que Wilson ferme sa bouche, il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il pensait de lui. Et puis c'était surtout parce qu'il était vraiment très attirant avec ses cheveux trempés, et un air sérieux sur le visage.

Leur premier baiser fût court. Court mais intense. House y était allé de la façon la plus franche possible, et n'avait pas laissé le temps à Wilson de comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'oncologue s'était contenté d'entre-ouvrir la bouche doucement, comme une sorte de reflexe, laissant ainsi House approfondir leur baiser. Mais c'est à cet instant précis que le diagnosticien y mit fin. Wilson ne comprit pas pourquoi, et était trop saoul pour en chercher la raison.

House était perdu. Il venait d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, ni même quoi penser. Il ne savait pas qu'il en aurait été capable un jour. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il ne savait pas si il devait regretter son geste, ou au contraire l'embrasser encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci faire durer ce moment jusqu'à en être à bout de souffle, il ne savait pas non plus si Wilson avait aimé, ou était juste resté poli, comme à son habitude.

Mais sa réflexion fût stoppée par le regard interrogateur de Wilson. Car l'oncologue avait bien vu que son ami était gêné, à vrai dire, vu la tête que House faisait, n'importe qui s'en serait rendu compte. House était appuyé sur sa canne, ses yeux bleus brillaient sous la lumière du lampadaire, et ils affichaient un regard fuyant, qui allait du visage à Wilson à sa main qui serrait fermement sa canne.

Wilson ria, House avait l'air vraiment con.

_« - T'inquiète pas, je m'en souviendrais sûrement plus demain… »_

House retenu un rire, Wilson était peut-être pas mal saoul, mais il était toujours conscient de ce qui se passait. Au moins, maintenant, le diagnosticien était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Wilson ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire, alors qu'il était tout à fait, ou plutôt à peu près lucide. House pouvait sentir la confiance qui remontait en lui. Il était désormais plus sûr de lui, et reprit son air arrogant habituel.

_«- Très bien. Alors maintenant je te laisse le choix. Soit on continue ce que __**J**__'ai commencé, car de toutes manières t'es trop bourré pour t'en souvenir demain, et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu comptais partir, donc tout va bien. _

_- Et ?_

_- Sinon, si ça t'intéresse, on peut faire en sorte que tu t'en souviennes demain, et tous les jours qui suivront, parce qu'il paraît que ça laisse des marques, et que je suis difficile à oublier après ça, donc tu ne partiras sûrement pas... Et si en plus l'alcool te rend agressif, ça s'annonce, comment dire… ? _

_- Excitant. »_

_**Blablatage de fin : **_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, car je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, celui qu'aime pas, … 'tention, je mords. Bref, j'aime bien les reviews, donc vous pouvez en laisser, ça me fera plaisir ! **


End file.
